Extra Hot Triple Grande Caramel Macchiato…
by em38
Summary: It's then that he looks at his cup and notices that instead of 'James' she's written 'Princess.' "Fucking hell." Fluffy Jily drabble. M for language.


Disclaimer: JKR owns the world.

A/N: Written while watching the Bachelorette finale drinking wine. Screw your judgment and enjoy the fluff ;) (R for language only)

 **Extra Hot Triple Grande Caramel Macchiato…**

She notices him immediately when he walks in. The store's nearly empty and usually she barely spares customers a glance when they walk in but what can she say? She's always had a thing for messy hair and glasses – pair it with a killer jawline and (when she cranes her head for a better look) what looks like a cute butt and she's done for. She tries not to overtly stare as he walks up to the counter. He's not really paying attention as he dumps his bag on the counter digging for his wallet and fuck does he smell good and now she's struggling not to blush.

It becomes impossible when he makes eye contact and hazel meets emerald and he clearly does a double take. All of a sudden his hand is in his hair and he's smiling awkwardly.

Lily smiles back and asks a little breathlessly; "What can I get for you today…?"

"James." He answers her unspoken question. "And I'll have an extra hot triple grande caramel macchiato with coconut milk and two pumps of sugar free caramel. Please."

He blushes a bit as she raises an eyebrow.

"What?!" He defends. "It's cutting season… summer is just around the corner!"

She rolls her eyes – "whatever you say" - but rings in his order anyway.

"That'll be five dollars and eighty seven cents." He doesn't express any surprise at the price. Then again people who know their drink orders that well usually don't. She hands him his change and he moves on so she can make his coffee for him.

* * *

James doesn't usually go to this Starbucks but it's usually cold for March and he'll be damned if he goes to football practice frozen to the core. He's so worried about being late for practice – he's the Captain and he can't set a bad example by showing up late – that he doesn't notice the barista until he's at the counter staring into the most breathtaking eyes he's ever seen. She's all vanilla and coffee and sparkling eyes and auburn hair and he could swear he's actually a little weak in the knees.

He's mumbling through his greeting and his order trying not to stare too hard but then she's smirking at his order and looking so _damn fit_ that he's feeling a tad defensive but also so so intrigued. He usually only gets fawning smiles from the girls he meets and although it stings a little, her judgment kind of gets him going.

Their interaction is over all too quickly as she moves on to make his drink. He leans against the wall and watches her fluid motions as she pulls together all the ingredients for his coffee. When she hands it to him with another smirk, he gives her a quick "thank you" and heads out the door with one long lingering glance. He takes a sip and it's probably the best _triple grande caramel macchiato with coconut milk and two pumps of sugar free caramel_ that he's ever had. The girl is a bloody goddess.

It's then that he looks at his cup and notices that instead of 'James' she's written 'Princess.' "Fucking hell."

* * *

After last time he wouldn't have gone back no matter how fit the barista was – a man can only take so much embarrassment. But he has football again in an hour and getting caught in the rain on the way here was bloody miserable and he needs coffee like crazy.

He winces when he notices she's there again. Of course she is. His football practices are always at the same time – why wouldn't her shifts be? She doesn't seem to be paying much attention but she scowls as he pushes his hood off and drips water all over her counter. Then her eyes widen in recognition and she grins.

"Hello, Princess."

James growls. "It's James to you. And I'll have a grande Pike."

She looks at him amusedly. "You sure, Princess?"

He glares. "Of course."

"Room for cream?"

"No thanks."

She quickly fills his coffee and passes it to him, grinning wider when he grimaces a little after the first sip. James throws some change in her tip jar anyway. He can almost hear her laughing as he walks out the door.

* * *

The coffee was shit and he can't believe he let her get to him but he can't stop thinking about her and her stupid red hair and her stupid enchanting eyes so he starts finding excuses to go in and grab coffee just to talk to her. There's at least four Starbucks closer to his place than the one she works at but he doesn't even know her name and he can't seem to stay away. He finds out she's working part time while finishing up her last year of university taking a dual chemistry and English degree. She hates the smell of cigarettes but loves the smell of rain. Her best friend is crazy but so is his. She's a workaholic but she loves coffee so that makes the hours more bearable. She's always over-caffeinated but takes espresso shots when she's on break to keep herself going.

He pretends not to notice when she laughs as he labours through the black coffee he continues to order every time he walks in.

* * *

It's his sixth or seventh time in the store and as he's walking away he's kicking himself for not asking her out this time. It's not like he's been thinking about it since he met her. He sips his grande Pike irritably because whatever anyone else says, _black coffee tastes like shit_ \- damn him for caring what she thinks about his order.

He pushes the door open to head out when he hears her call out "HEY PRINCESS!" Rolling his eyes, he turns around to see her holding a cup of coffee out towards him. At his questioning glance, she smiles and pushes the coffee into his hands saying "extra hot triple grande caramel macchiato with coconut milk and two pumps of sugar free caramel, right?"

His jaw drops and she blushes a little but holds his gaze determinedly. He takes a sip and it's perfect – exactly how he likes it. It's everything he's been missing the last couple weeks and he's officially in love with her. When he's done savouring the coffee he looks up and she's back to work already – blush still colouring her cheeks.

When he takes his second sip, he notices her writing on the cup.

"James, 354-344-4932. XOXO, Lily."

Lily. _Lily_. He's in over his head now and he knows it but fuck if it doesn't taste good.

 _Fin._

* * *

A/N: In my head this just spirals and when eventually they start dating 'Princess' becomes James' pet name and he even responds to it. Even better - Lily continues to make his coffee every single morning (because she knows his order, duh) and for Christmas she gets him a mug that says 'Princess' on it.

YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO 3


End file.
